Missing a peice of us
by ms. Jaicee lee
Summary: au. Lilys alive instead of lily dying on oct. 3 Veronica gets kidnapped and she comes back a year later as bad ass and sharped tounge as she was in the show. P.S. Sucks at summarizing. later LoVe
1. Blondie

"I'm bored" Lily complained.

"Whatever Lil your always bored out side of the bed" Logan replied.

Duncan rolled his eyes while Meg blushed a deeper red from the comment then she already was from the way Carrie was sucking on Logan's neck.

"Lily, Logan,Carrie, Duncan, and Meg How ya'll doing? Dude Logan, major waves tonight!"

Everyone cracked a grin at their friend Dick."OMG like guess what!!" Madison said as she sat down at the table "What's the latest gossip Maddie?" Lily asked always curious for the newest story she is the queen of the 09'ers but she has her people do her work for her.

"The new girl went against the PCH'ers and cut down that kid that snitched on them" Madison gushed. Everyone just stared at her no one quite believing that someone other then a couple of 09'ers would actually go against the PCH'ers.

"OMG there she is!" Madison said pointing her out.

Everyone at the table looked to were Madison was pointing and there was a petite blond wearing faded jeans with tears in the knee area, and wearing a tight shirt that had "This isn't a school this is hell with fluorescent lighting" and short hair.

"BLONDIE, BLONDIE, BLONDIE what am I going to do with you?" Weevil the leader of the PCH'ers asked the girl, they were all looking at from where they were they could see and hear everything and they were curious to see what would happen.

"Hello Weevil, Have you had a nice day so far?" the girl that they still haven't gotten a name yet.

"So, you know who I am do ya then you know that you don't wanna mess with me or my boys and that little stunt this morning wasn't something you should of done." Weevil threatened then looked behind her "and you we'll finish your lesson later..." he said before he got interrupted

"leave him alone" the girl ordered.

"listen I don't care what you say to me in fact the only time I really care what a women has to say is when she riding my big old hog." at that Logan snorted.

"So its big huh?" she asked.

"legendary" he responded with a smirk

"well lets see it" the girl said simply and everyone looked at her surprised she would say that. At the surprised looks she got she finished what she was saying

"I mean if its as big as you say I'll be your girlfriend WE can go to prom together!!" she said in mock excitement.

"Dude don't let Blondie talk to you like that " Weevils right hand man Felix said.

"Wow Felix you haven't changed a bit but hey look Weevil looks like your buddy here wants to see it too."

"ah hell, I'll show you mine" thats when Mr.Clemmons steps in

"OK break it up everyone" he ordered and walked away after the PCH'ers started walking away and almost everyone went back to eating but the all had a new topic 'who is the new girl'. Everyone was curious especially the 09'ers who wanted to know what her name was when Weevil who was already half way out of the courtyard turned around and asked

"Yo Blondie whats your name?" Everyone looked at her for her answer and they got it.

"You already know me Weevs so does EVERYONE else here well except the Freshmen but still."

"So whats your name if everyone know who you are"

"My name geez and here I thought it took brains and brawns to run a gang its Veronica Mars"

"WHaT?!" Logan, Lily, and Duncan all screamed.

Veronica turned around and saw them and smirked.

"hey guys miss me much?"she said.

"NO way you can't be veronica!" Lily said.

"Yeah your lying were all still trying to get over it why the hell would you come here and say that shit are you trying to hurt us even more!" yelled Duncan. While Logan just stood there thats when he took action.

"You (pointing to veronica) come with us Duncan Lily come on"

Lily nodded and followed Logan and Duncan while still watching her.

"She has the same eye color and hair color and shes a bit taller but Veronica wasn't and wouldn't be a bad ass" Lily thought

They finally came to the computer lab were only a computer nerd was

"Get out" Logan ordered the nerd while the nerd just looked about to wet his pants

"Geez Logan can you be more of an ass hey we need to use this lab ca ya just leave for a little bit we need to have a private chat." Veronica smiled kindly. Another thing only Veronica would do is call Logan on his shit

The nerd nodded his head and went away.

"OK were going to ask you questions that only the true Veronica Mars would know got it?" Logan said

"Yup!" Veronica exclaimed popping the p sound.

"Duncan you go first" Lily said thinking of her own question.

"OK where, when, and how were you kidnapped"

"yours and Lily's house, October 3 right after the car wash, we were all playing truth or dare when a bunch of guys broke into the place, and held guns up to us all and the guys Logan and Duncan stepped in front of Lily and I but when they were about to shoot you I volunteered to go instead of them shooting you guys" everyone noticed that she got it right.

"OK Logan your turn"

"What did I say I thought of you when I first met you?"

"You thought that I was hot in my soccer uniform and you told me this homecoming"

"Correct Lily your turn"

:What was the last conversation we had without the boys?"

With that Veronica blushed everyone grinned maybe they did have Veronica back

"You dragged me into your kitchen and told me to make a move I said I wasn't going to make a move on Duncan he is over me you said not on Duncan on Logan (at that Logan grinned) I said no way was I going to flirt with your ex boyfriend you said you give me permission now go but I said no because no way in hell would he like innocent, virgin Veronica you said I didn't know the half of it I said whatever and grabbed my soda and walked away."

"OMG you are Veronica Mars" Lily screeched as she attached her self to Veronica.

Duncan and Logan walked up and hugged her close to them.

"We missed you so much" Lily exclaimed.


	2. hook up, drama, and shocker!

Hey everyone I'm going to try and slow it down and put in more details and also split more up and don't worry what happened should come up in the next few chapters also my keyboard is messed up see what happened is my little cousin was playing with it and pulled the 'a' key off so if theres a v in the place of where an a is supposed to be its because my computer hates me :) oh Everyone was surprised to see Lily and Veronica walking down the hallways the next morning ruling it side by side but for once as equals. Veronica wasn't one to stand on the side lines and watch Lily rule anymore. When lunch rolled around and she sat down at the lunch table 'and the drama begins ...now' Veronica thought.

"What the hell do you think your doing whore?"Madison asked

"Ha Ha thats funny Maddie you calling me a whore." veronica replied coolly

"What ever just answer my damn question!"

"I'm sitting and eating something you obviously need to stop"

Lily, Logan, and Duncan all walked up at that moment to hear Veronicas comment.

"Whoa hostility,... sweet chick fight!" Logan exclaimed a little to happily. While Lily looked confused and Duncan looked a bit disappointed.

"Shut the fuck up you little slut"

Thats when Lily stepped in "Madison leave NOW"

Everyone was surprised at this except Veronica, Logan, and Duncan.

"bu..but Lily shes sitting in our section at our table shes not an 09're you've only ever allowed 1 girl thats wasn't in our status in and shes been gone for a whole year now so what makes this girl so special?" (a/n remember ppl no one knows for sure if Veronica is actually her)

"Madison this is Veronica"Duncan stated.

"WhaT?!" Madison screeched then mumbled some thing under her breath.

"Well not that this isn't fascinating but I was going to eat and I have a meeting with Mr.C so good-bye!"

"Hey V sleep over at my house tonight you me girl talk"

"OK meet me a my locker after school later"

**WITH V.M.**

"Hello principal Clemons"

"Hello Veronica how are you?"

"eh, so so I guess just glad to be back home"

"ah yes well um the guidance counselor wanted to set up meetings with you to talk about what happened to during your absence to you"

"Well im sorry but I don't, I just want to forget it and move on"

"Ms. Mars I think it would be better if you do it will help the process"

"Well I don't so just drop it!"

Clemons looked surprised by her out burst

"Well if you wish to just go to her office and she'll set up regular meetings"

"Whatever can I go now I want to get back with my friends"

**W/ Lily, Logan, and Duncan(after veronica left)**

"I still can't believe shes back" Lily said with a smile

"Yeah" Duncan grumbles

"Whats your problem DK aren't you happy Ronnie is back?"Logan questioned looking at his best friend since 3rd grade curiously.

"OF COURSE! I'm happy but shes not my old veronica that I loved"Duncan said depressingly

"Thats true shes definitely not the same thank god now don't get me wrong I'll love Ronica no matter what but the innocence was getting a little old." Lily responded.

"This Veronica is sooo much hotter she was beautiful before in a sweet innocent way now shes spunky, sarcastic, hot, and trouble (at that Logan grinned wider) all rolled into one."

"Oh my god! You two should totally hook up!!"Lily sqeeled excitedly

"Lily I don't think she needs the drama that is my life right now especially what shes most likely been through" Logan responded with a frown.

"But you two were definitely going to get together before..." lily trailed off there no one talked about the night there were a few people who were brave enough or possibly just stupid enough to talk about it near the 3 of them every single suspensions, detentions, and phone call home was for getting into some kind of fight when people talked about Veronica in the wrong way. Duncan was about to say something when he stopped and looked over Lily's and Logan's shoulders. "Donut ...Donut?" Lily waved his hand in front of his front of his face. Lily and Logan turned around to see what there best friend and lily's brother was staring at. When they turned around what they saw shocked them.

Hey guys so im trying to decide on who or what shocked them or maybe i've alredy decided mwhahaha thanks for all the reveiws and I absolutley love reveiws that help my writing but anywvys I know its kinda short but anyways I know how annoying it gets when authors dont update because they dont get enough reveiws but I promise I wont be that kind of author anyways I will try to update as much as possible but volleyball just started but I will try my hardestr hoped u liked this chapter better then the first :) I give cookies to ya'll who even read this!


	3. crying like a bitch

Hey everyone sorry it took me so long to update heres the 3rd chapter:) I'm really really sorry I've had writing block :( o by the way I do not own Veronica mars I wish I did so it would still be showing but sadly enough I don't

"_Donut ...Donut?" Lily waved his hand in front of his front of his face. Lily and Logan turned around to see what there best friend and lily's brother was staring at. When they turned around what they saw shocked them._

**Chapter 3**

_**Veronica walking back to Lunch to Lily, Logan, and Duncan.**_

"Hello sexy" a voice behind her purred trying to be seductive a shiver of fear went down her spine

**FLASHBACK**

_Veronica's sweat mixed with the blood from multiple beatings she had taken from the people that held her hostage. Suddenly the door burst open and light pooled in Veronica squinted her eyes and blinked a couple times because the light was so bright. _

"_Hello sexy" _

_the voice in the once lit now dark shadows growled. _

"_Well I was once upon a time but now because of you and your ass hole buddies not so much" Veronica snarked over the course of time Veronica stopped crying 24/7 and tried to fight back did it ever work no. Just then Veronica felt the guy back hand her...hard!! _

"_You'll pay for that BITCH!!"the man growled. "_

_Now come along sexy were gonna play a game" the guy growled as he ripped the shirt off of her._

**END OF FLASHBACK **

Veronica turned around to defend her self but instead of the man she always saw in her night mare and heard she saw Caz Truman standing there trying to be cool and sexy but all Veronica could see was a sleazy jack ass. Veronica sighed and shook her head "just leave me alone Truman" Veronica spat just because he was an 09'er doesn't mean she had to be nice.

"Oh come on baby you don't mean that"

"Yes I do and I'm NOT your baby" Veronica replied cruelly.

"Oh playing hard to get huh well sweetheart I don't mind but come on wont it be easier if you just admit your feelings for me."

"NEVER in a million years would I like YOU!" Veronica spat the last word like it was the dirtiest most horrid creature shes ever seen.(**A/N like most people want to say Aaron's name)**

"Hey shut it bitch now NO ONE turns down Caz Truman"

"I just did and do you talk about you self in the third person just to forget that its actually you cause if so I would so get it I would too if I was as disgusting as you."

That had finally snapped Caz as they were nearing the court yard for lunch Caz grabbed Veronica by her arms and slammed her against the wall. "Ow" was all Veronica said as Veronica felt the impact of the wall against her body as her body slumped over and was knocked unconscious.

"Back off rich boy" Weevil growled at Caz.

"Psh You cant tell me what to do" Caz replied trying to sound brave and not messed with fear of the biker mainly because now there was a crowd but he was failing miserably. "Listen we could either do it the easy way or the hard way either way in the end its gonna be tons of fun for me and you crying like a bitch once were done."

_**Back to Lily, Logan and Duncan**_

"What the hell is going on over there?"Duncan asked as he watched the fight.

"Yeah I mean its no secret the PCHers hate us but the usually go for us I mean Caz is a borderline 09er

and Weevil is wasting his time on Caz." Logan replied

"Well only 1 way to find out" Lily said as she stood up with Logan and Duncan to go see what was going on.

Once the three got close enough they saw a tiny blond laying unconscious on the cement everyone to engrossed in the fight. "Veronica" Logan said with horror etched across his face at what happened to her. The three ran towards Veronica and as soon as they got there they started looking for anything wrong with her. When Logan put his hand under her head and he felt a something wet on his hand and he feared what he would see if he looked but despite his fear he looked and saw blood covering his hand.

"Lily go get my car now" Logan ordered as he tossed Lily his keys she got really worried considering he NEVER let her drive is precious canary.

"Duncan go get me a towel preferably with warm water NOW!" Logan commanded.

"Come on Veronica hold on were gonna get you some help"Logan begged under his breath.

"IS she alright?" Weevil asked Logan turned around to see it was indeed the leader of the biker gang. Logan turned to look at Caz who was a bloody mess and was whimpering from the pain.

"Hopefully" was all Logan said but Weevil knew he was grateful for Weevil beating the shit out of Caz.

"Here" Duncan said as he handed Logan the warm damp towel. Logan pressed it up against the wound of Veronicas head. Logan picked Veronica up in the bridal position and told Duncan to hold the towel on the wound and to put pressure on it. The got to where Lily brought the car Logan still holding Veronica jumped in the back of the car but positioned it so he could still hold her but hold the towel against her head as Duncan jumped in the passengers seat up front and with that Lily peeled out of the parking lot on the way to the hospital Lily and Duncan couldn't help but notice the amount of love in Logan's eyes toward the little blond. They arrived at the hospital shortly later mainly because Lily broke almost every driving law out there and possibly the Laws of physics. Logan ran up to the main desk and told that she needed a doctor right away that she had lost a lot of blood.

"I'm sorry sir but your gonna have to fill out these papers first"the nurse said firmly but politely

"Just get her a fucking doctor NOW!" Logan growled.

Excuse me sir but there is no need for that language so please fill out these forms" the nurse replied

Logan hated doing this but this time called for the big guns "Listen I am Aaron Echolls son if you don't get my friend a doctor RIGHT now I will ruin you so badly your great grandchildren will be ashamed to show their faces." Logan threatened. The shock on the nurses face almost made Logan smile. Almost. The nurse called a doctor quickly to help the patient. Once Veronica was with the doctors Logan and Duncan went to the waiting room while Lily went to call Keith. About 15minutes later Keith joined them wait for the news. An hour and a half later the doctor came out.


	4. both?

the doctor came in the room

Everyone stood up to greet the doctor "are you all here for Ms. Mars?"

"Yes we are, I'm her father" Keith spoke up.

"ok then. Well we stitched up ms. Mars she didn't lose to much blood, but were going to keep her overnight to watch her and make sure she's ok she has a slight concussion but over all ther both fine." the doctor smiled he loved giving good news it wasn't often he got to. 

"wait both?" lily questioned.

"uh… yes according to this ms. Mars is 3 months pregnant." the doctor explained with a confused look on his face after checking his clip board again. Everyone just stood there stunned the couldn't believe there lil veronica was pregnant. 

Logan could feel his heart starting to crack that meant his Veronica either met a guy which he highly doubted since she had been kidnapped or she had been (logan gulped) raped. He suddenly started to become angry and despertly wanting to kick the living shit out the guy or guys who took away her innocence and hurt her.

Lily was crying somebody had hurt her best friend and if she EVER found out who it was she was going to make them pay with every ounce or their live or lives.

Duncan started seeing red that anyone had ever touched Veronica that way and most likely against her will. Lily seeing the looking on his face went over and started whispering calming words in his ears the last thing everyone needed was Duncan having a fit in the middle of the waiting room.

And keith well he sat down in the chair stunned his little girl pregnant at 17 non the less he couldn't believe it. 

"Well I'll let you process this if you want to see her, her room is 317" the doctor said before walking off.


End file.
